


The Shadow Dance

by hilli98215



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Alonzo centric, Alonzo's past, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Macavity being Macavity, Macavity is a manipulative jerk, Past Abuse, how else do I tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215
Summary: No one knew exactly when Alonzo joined the Jellicles. Some say it was when Munkustrap found him in the streets of London looking less than spectacular. Some say he was there the whole time in a private part of the Junkyard.But only a select few knew the truth. A truth so bizarre that it was incredibly unbelievable.
Relationships: Alonzo/Cassandra (Cats)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Shadow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Where did this come from?  
> This came about from the gifset and video about the shadow dance where Alonzo dances behind Demeter during the Macavity number which was used in some productions.  
> I got to thinking and began to wonder why Alonzo would be apart of that particular number. What happened to him? What was so bad that he felt the need to participate?  
> I know there are a lot of theories but (me and my scattered-brained mind) thought of this story.  
> This follows the headcanon that Alonzo grew up as a street cat by himself before joining the Jellicles.  
> Part one Ages: Alonzo- late teens, Macavity- late 20s  
> Part two Ages: Alonzo- late 20s  
> Please be aware this story does reference sexual content and manipulation

No one knew exactly when Alonzo joined the Jellicles. Some say it was when Munkustrap found him in the streets of London looking less than spectacular. Some say he was there the whole time in a private part of the Junkyard.

But only a select few knew the truth. A truth so bizarre that it was incredibly unbelievable.

It was several years before the fateful ball and Alonzo was a lonely street cat. He quickly realized it was either learn quickly or die in the trying London weather. He was highly intelligent and known to be one of the best fighters in the streets of London. 

Alonzo was currently on his way to his den. A cardboard box which gave just enough cover from the weather. 

That was until he noticed a large disheveled tom cat at the entrance. He was tall with black and red fur. His eyes glowed with a sense of danger. 

In fact, that was all Alonzo could smell.

“Who are you?” Alonzo spoke with disgust and slight tiredness. He had to fight a cat earlier today for food. All he wanted to do was sleep. 

The tom in front of him gave a vicious grin. “I heard a rumor of a tomcat who is vicious on the streets. I decided to check it out. See if the rumors were true.”

Alonzo’s instincts told him to run, but his interest took over. “You didn’t answer my question, who are you?”

“You can call me the Mystery Cat. I want you to join my gang.”

The last part was abrupt like the other was rushing his words. Yet the statement was demanding.

“And if I say no?” Alonzo knew his options. He wasn’t an idiot. All the stray cats of London have heard of the Mystery Cat. It was either join or be killed. But he had to try anyway.

The tom crept closer to Alonzo. The latter tried not to flinch as he felt the cat’s hot breath on his face. This was no time for fear no matter how much of it he felt it in his bones. He couldn’t move, choosing to be wise for once in his life.

“You think you have a choice Domino.” Alonzo’s breath hitched as the other whispered this in his ear. The name Domino is strangely familiar in a terrible way like a horrible memory. 

Alonzo changed his question, “And if I say yes?” but this time he whispered. 

The Mystery Cat took one step back, “Then you would get protection against all the other street cats, all the food you want, and training.”

Alonzo knew this was the perfect deal. Too perfect for tom like him. “What were the rumors you were told?” He needed a distraction.

The tom cat raised an eyebrow before circling the black and white tom. “I heard you were the best fighter among the alley cats. You have a sort of viciousness that not a lot of cats have. I also heard you used your… what did they say?”

He paused, “Oh, your body to get what you want.”

Alonzo swallowed hard. This black and red tom weren’t wrong. Being a street cat wasn’t easy. He did all he could to survive. And survive he did.

He stiffened even more. He had no choice. “I’ll go.”

The other cat put a shoulder around Alonzo, holding him in place. “Perfect!” Their tone was oddly optimistic like they knew he was going to comply no matter what. “Then you need to come with me to my den and we’ll sort everything out.”

Alonzo held in his tears. His fate was sealed.

* * *

It was the day of the Jellicle ball. Everyone was singing and dancing. Full of life and love. 

All the festivities had been normal. Well normal when you have a couple of notorious cats interrupt everything.

Alonzo was enjoying himself. He was currently dancing with Cassandra who had become his mate a couple of years earlier. His past wasn’t derailing his position in the Jellicle tribe like he thought. Ever since Munkustrap found him half dead on the edge of the Junkyard, he’d gained back the confidence that was taken from him so long ago.

But then there was the sudden fear when the festivities were interrupted once more. This time the threat is real and Alonzo was filled with fear.

He was going to hide after making sure everyone was safe but then he saw Demeter and Bombalurina singing and dancing to try to warn the younger queens of the monster of depravity. It seemed to work but he had an idea. 

No one other than Munkustrap and Cassandra knew of his past. Maybe it was time to show the rest of the tribe a small part of his past.

He took his position behind Demeter and became a shadow. His black fur helped hide him from his unlikely audience. The only other one who saw him behind Demeter was Bombalurina who gave him a worried expression and saw tears falling down his face. 

He didn’t stop. Even when the younger queens got out of their hiding places to join them. Alonzo continued to dance with them.

For that’s what he was. A master of hiding his past and pain. A shadow behind a queen who faced more than he ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think as I have no idea what I was doing. I had this idea for a while and suddenly felt the need to finally write it.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
